Are You Looking For Action?
Are You Looking For Action? was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 8th track on For Crying Out Loud. It was released on 21 April 2017. Background Are You Looking For Action? was originally intended to be shorter than its 8 minutes, as Serge mentioned he didn't want any songs to be over 4 minutes. However, when he returned to the track after taking a break in summer 2016, he decided to "graffiti all over it."Everything You Need To Know About The New Kasabian Album Serge has named it as his favourite song on the album. The song was released digitally on 21 April 2017, and as a double A-side together with You're In Love With A Psycho for Record Store Day the following day. Live Are You Looking For Action? was debuted on 9 December 2017 at the last gig of Kasabian's arena tour in Birmingham, where the band was joined by the DMU Gospel Choir. Video The official video for Are You Looking For Action? was directed by Sing J. Lee and Aitor Throup. It was filmed at Bethnal Green Working Men's Club in London in one take and broadcast live on Kasabian's official Facebook page on 9 May 2017, with the finished version being released two days later.Kasabian Set To Livestream Video For ‘Are You Looking For Action?’ In One Take To Facebook Live Tonight! The video features friends of the band and contains many references to Kasabian's earlier work, including previous albums, songs, videos and artwork. The video won 3rd place at the 2017 Lovie Awards in the category Internet Video - Music & Entertainment. Releases Albums *For Crying Out Loud CD Album (PARADISE95) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud Cassette Album (PARADISE97) *For Crying Out Loud 12" Vinyl Album (PARADISE98) *For Crying Out Loud 3x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE100) *For Crying Out Loud CD Album (Japan) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) *For Crying Out Loud Blue 12" Vinyl Album Singles *You're In Love With A Psycho 10" Vinyl Single Lyrics We're just looking for some action Just looking for some action over here Everybody in their place now We're giving you the chance to disappear To disappear, to disappear, to disappear Broken bottles, leather biscuits I see no way of getting out of here I can't hear you, better use a speak and spell It's such a lovely way of getting out of it We're just looking for some action Just looking for some action over here Everybody in their place now We're giving you the chance to disappear We're just looking for some action Just looking for some action over here Everybody in their place now We're giving you the chance to disappear To disappear, to disappear, to disappear Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Tollbooth parking, Ford Fiesta Got me licking on your '99 Satsumas, crawling with your ski boots on I said I've never met anybody as high as you We're just looking for some action Just looking for some action over here Everybody in their place now We're giving you the chance to disappear We're just looking for some action Just looking for some action over here Everybody in their place now We're giving you the chance to disappear To disappear, to disappear, to disappear Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Give up, get down, get your flashlight Everybody down into the basement Give up, get down, until the sunlight They'll be sweeping you up off the pavement Give up, get down, get your flashlight Give up, get down, get your flashlight Give up, get down, get your flashlight Give up, get down, get your flashlight References Category:Songs Category:Singles